Electronic devices are often used in today's vehicular transmission systems. For example, electronic devices may be used to control the operation of transmission systems in order to achieve improved performance of the vehicle for the user. The electronic devices are typically disposed within a housing in the transmission and this housing is usually either partially or completely submerged in a fluid (e.g., a transmission fluid). One or more electric leads typically enter the housing, for example, to supply power or carry control signals to or from the electronic devices residing within the housing, or to or from other components outside the housing.
The problem of fluid leakage is often encountered with respect to the above-mentioned housings in previous systems. More specifically, when the housing is submerged in a fluid, the fluid may enter the interior of the housing and reach the electronic devices disposed therein. If the fluid reaches the electronic devices, the electronic devices may become disabled or may malfunction, thereby disabling the system or creating performance problems for the vehicle. The problem of fluid leakage into the housing holding the electronic devices is particularly troublesome at the entry points for the electric leads that have been mentioned above.
In an attempt to correct the problem of fluid leaking into the housing around the entry points of the electric leads, previous systems have utilized a seal associated with the leads. More particularly, these previous systems have employed a sealing cell or cavity that is formed about the leads near where they enter the housing. After the sealing cell or cavity is formed, an adhesive is applied into the sealing cell or cavity in an attempt to prevent fluid entry into the housing.
Unfortunately, these previous approaches have not adequately prevented liquids from entering the housings. More specifically, fluids still entered the housings at various places in the sealing cell despite the use of sealing cell or cavity. This leakage was typically caused by the debonding of the adhesive from the walls of the sealing cell that was, in turn, caused by thermal stress, or by some defect (e.g., a void) introduced when the adhesive was encapsulated into the sealing cell or cavity.
Consequently, previous approaches have proved inadequate in preventing fluid from entering the housings of previous transmission systems where electronic components are housed. This problem has, in turn, caused many transmission systems to fall into non-compliance with various consumer specifications/requirements. Additionally, the fluid leakage problem present in previous systems has frequently led to the malfunction and/or inoperability of these transmission systems causing user frustration and inconvenience.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions with respect to their corresponding respective areas of inquiry and study except where specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.